Love Will Find a Way
by IAmTheWinterSoldier
Summary: Ducky doesn't realize how much Jordan means to him until she is attacked by a former colleague and she has a slim chance for survival.


**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing, I will only enjoy the company of the characters.

**Summary:** Ducky doesn't realise how much Jordan means to him until her life is in danger and chances are slim for her survival.

**Love Will Find a Way**

Ducky sighed as Jordan gently placed her head on his shoulder. She had been seriously injured by a former assistant of his, and she had been in a coma for a week. This was the first night she had been home from the hospital.

The incident had forced emotional pain upon him. This was the type of emotional pain he knew only Jordan could heal. With her in the hospital, he felt lonely, vulnerable, and unable to think of anything but his wife.

Since his mother had died, she was the only family he had. He had been distressed ever since the incident. He loved her, and though he knew she felt the same way, he knew she was different.

Jordan understood him better than any living person. He hadn't told her about his mother's death. He didn't know what her reaction would be. He knew then wasn't the right time to tell her.

As Jordan moved closer, Ducky gently kissed her forehead.

"I am glad you are well my dear," he whispered, even though he knew she was asleep and she wouldn't answer.

Jordan was his sole source of comfort when he had returned to work after being stabbed in the hand and being accused of war crimes. She had stayed in autopsy after Jimmy, the assistant that had nearly killed Jordan, had left. She had walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders as he wept.

Ducky held Jordan against him as she slept. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't risk losing her, the only family he had.

She was beautiful. He had never met anyone like her, and he didn't want to lose her. She meant everything to him.

Losing her would be... He didn't want to think about it. He would be alone, no legit family. Only Abby, McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva, Kate, and Gibbs as more of a relative family, and he knew he would never find another woman like Jordan.

She had been there for him when he needed her the most, now he was going to be there for her. Jordan stirred, so Ducky adjusted his position so he could help her become more comfortable.

He wrapped his arms around her again and gently kissed her forehead. Holding her against him, he realised how much different his life would have been if he wouldn't have met her. He would have no family.

Still, she was balancing on the delicate wire between life and death, but Ducky knew she was a strong woman, and he had faith she would survive.

He would die if she didn't make it. The hospital had mentioned there was a very small chance she would make it. Jordan stirred and moved herself closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her back and put his free hand on the back of her head.

"Donny," Jordan whispered in a muffled tone.

"What is it my dear?" he was afraid of what she would say next.

"I love you..."

"I love you too. You are not going to die Jordan."

"I don't know Donny."

"Jordan, everything is going to be ok. You will be ok. Can you trust me?"

No answer.

He tried whispering her name again, this time, more desperate and with much more concern in his voice.

Fearing the worst, he put his face on the top of her head and began to sob. He thought of all of the times she had been there for him, and wished there were more times he could have been there for her. He thought of all the things he should have told her, but never had the courage or the right words to tell her. Now she was dead because of him.

He wished he didn't have so many regrets. These regrets would haunt him for the rest of his life. He wished he could have told her about what happened at the Afghanistan Embassy. He wished he could have told her about his mother's death. He wished he could have told her how much he loved her, but he could never find the right words. He had told her he loved her, but just telling her wasn't good enough for him.

"I trust you Donny."

"Oh Jordan..."

Ducky breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead! He started weeping again and held her in his arms. He swore to himself he would never let her go.

"What is it Donny?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Donny..."

Jordan returned the embrace and sighed.

Ducky kissed her forehead, grateful that she hadn't died. He hoped he would eventually find the courage (and the words) to tell her everything he wished he could tell her. He knew this would happen eventually, but for now, he held her, held the only woman he had ever loved, grateful love had found a way to keep Jordan alive until he could tell her everything.

Review please! Should I write a sequel?


End file.
